


Winds travel by Spirit's Path

by QwertyIsQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen
Summary: The story of how the ghost duo met Wind and Spirit Tracks Link. Pretty crack fic for how cool the title is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Winds travel by Spirit's Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyjustyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyjustyellow/gifts).



Time had to admit, this was certainly an odd situation. The whole situation had started off when a young man called the Ghost Duo.

"Well, do you get the situation now?" Spirit questioned. He seemed a nice fellow, in his mid teens by Time's estimations.

"So, let me get this straight. You have the ability to talk to ghosts, so you befriended one named Zelda. Then you helped Zelda, and another ghost appeared. This ghost is the ghost of your great uncle, who was killed when he was a kid. You want me to let a pirate child Rob the village blind?" 

"Basically. He's been stealing the pants off of the other railroad conductors, so I can't just let him run hog wild. Besides, Grandma ENCOURAGES him to scheme." Spirit looked sad, since he was caught in a rather terrible dilemma.

"We'll take car elf him, but you better have the cash." Time put in.

"Thank you oh thank you! Hylia bless your kind heart!" Time really messed up this one, he couldn't back away now.


End file.
